guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tipsy
If your not wasted, the night is... History The guild was created on Ferurary 20th of 2009 by Zombo. The name was picked because it seems that every time Zombo went to a party everyone already drank all the alcohol so all he could get is a lil' tipsy. This guild doesn't have to rich of a history but it's probably because we're too busy making it. Invitation If you want an invite to the guild, you can ask anyone with the tag to join. Some names that you could PM are Zombo, Celtic-crucifix, Jordee, Kireek, and H-I-M. Or just go to the -14, -47 zaap, that's where we hang out when were bored. Notice: If you were in the guild and you go kicked, PM someone to get an invite, Texting-Freak abused his ban right and kicked the whole guild, I'm very sorry about this. Requirements The current level requirement to join Tipsy is 60. Although if your level 40-59 and you think your too cool for us to pass up, PM me and we can get you in here as a Mascot. Ranks Ranking is currently based on level although later on a EXP based ranking system will be implemented where rights are based on how much EXP you donate and you will also receive rewards based on EXP donation. But for the now the ranking system is as follows... *'Leader:' Zombo, this ain't gonna change :). *'Chosen One': H-I-M, same rights as a Second In Command. *'Second In Command:' There is a total of 4 of these to be appointed, currently 4/4 Second In Command spots are given away, to become Second In Command you must show loyalty to the guild by donating EXP and show respect to all members as well. *'Apprentice:' Basic rank given to players who join at level 60 and up, at this rank you have the rights to invite new players, and to change you exp donation. *'Mascot:' For level 40-59 players, they receive no rights until they reach level 60. Perceptors Seeing as we are a pretty low leveled and new guild, no one will be on to defend Perceptors so these will not be placed as they are just a big waste of 1kk at the moment. Rules *You must donate a minimum of 5% exp, more than that is nice too! *Guild chat isn't too strict, just use common sense. *No begging for leeching or money, if you need help and ask once people will be more than willing to help. *If you join you should be active in /g as much as possible. *And the last rule, no talking shit to other people, we like to keep a good reputation. *Guild chat must be in English, short sentences in a different language are fine in /g but no full on conversations please. *No agressing other members of Tipsy, unless it's for a bounty and the player gave you permission or if it's a prism fight, because we're all friends here? Right?